


Twelve Days Of Cecilos

by the_angst_alchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Childhood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I got all my inspiration from The Polar Express, I'm confused, I'm still figuring out AO3, In fact when I first made this I called it the Cecilos Express, M/M, This is cute, ahhhhh, cecilos - Freeform, help me, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initially posted as a series of 12 stories leading up to Christmas, I'm now posting it altogether now. In the middle of May. Because screw logic.</p><p>Cecil, the kid without a Christmas.<br/>Carlos, the new boy who's never not had a Christmas.<br/>And Christmas, the thing that brings them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Christmas Comes To Town

Cecil stood out on the snowy hill once again, his purple pajamas a stark contrast to the brilliantly white landscape. His feet had been hastily shoved into boots, leaving a trail through the snow. He stared up at the stars, and specifically, the full moon overhead. He shut his eyes, dreaming about the things he wanted for Christmas, dreaming about actually getting to have a Christmas with a family more than just himself.  
It wasn't like Santa could miss his house, it was easy to find and surrounded by others. He hadn't moved once, so it couldn't just be that. Cecil sighed. "Is it really that hard to find me?" He mumbled, sitting in the snow. "I wish upon a star that sometime, someday, he'll find me. Maybe this year, maybe this time Santa'll find my house." He sighed. "I just hope that one time when Christmas comes to Night Vale... It'll happen."  
Another voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you alone? It's Christmas Eve, and it's a terrible time to be alone. It's the best time of the year, Christmas time." Cecil turned around, and noticed another boy, with dark hair and dark skin that seemed to blend into the night but not the snow. His coat, a white one, blended with the snow. "...I love it when Christmas comes around, everyone's together, and... Well, I was worrying that Christmas wouldn't be celebrated here. Luckily that didn't happen." The other boy sat down next to Cecil, looking at the stars with him.   
"Plus, there's all those presents under the tree, one for everyone you know, and it's just wonderful to see that everyone's giving instead of taking, and we all care." He continued. Cecil sighed.  
"I've never actually gotten to have a Christmas tree... Or presents." He admitted. "I've heard about them, but..."  
The boy looked at him, sad for a second. "But everyone's so excited that night before, hoping that they'll get something."  
"Barely sleeping, hoping that Santa's on his way." Cecil added, smiling. The boy grinned.   
"And all the decorations. The lights, the inflatables, and all of is-It's perfect, how they all come together to make something so much greater than any of us." The boy turned, continuing.  
"Plus, if you listen closely, you can hear all the sleigh bells from Santa's sleigh when he flies over our houses."  
"Sleigh bells? I've never heard them..." Cecil looked down. The boy put a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly.  
"And there's the most wonderful music from those bells, I just know it! You can just tell how those bells mean so much-Dreams of kids like you and me, hope, love... And that's all we all need, right?  
"I'm Carlos, by the way. Hey, wait, I just got an idea. If you want, I can probably convince my parents to let you in-for tonight, you know." He added, almost as an afterthought. "And maybe you can join us for Christmas? I mean, it wouldn't do anyone any harm. And you need to have a Christmas, right? The more the merrier."  
Cecil's jaw dropped. "You--Yeah. I'd like to come." He nodded rapidly.   
Carlos smiled even wider, and scrambled to his feet, pulling Cecil up. "Come on, then!" He started running towards his home, and a very elated Cecil followed, happy to have a Christmas at last. He could have sworn that in that moment, the sound of sleigh bells echoed behind them.


	2. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil has never stopped dreaming of the day when he would get an actual Christmas, with a tree, and presents for him and everyone else. He never expected to celebrate it with the new kid in his class he's not even had time to introduce himself to.

Cecil's eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling and a quiet snoring noise. He shot to a seated position, and checked the time on the clock in the room: 7:18. He slowly got up, and rubbed his eyes. He turned, and noticed that boy from the night before laying in a sleeping bag nearly Cecil's. Cecil smiled, and crept out of the bedroom slowly.   
An actual Christmas tree stood strong before him, and he stood breathlessly staring at it for a long moment. The lights on it were bright and beautifully shining, lighting up the golden tinsel and the metallic ornaments in a way that was mystifying and simple at the same moment. He sat down on the ground, unwilling to wake anyone else up.  
Within fifteen minutes, though, Carlos was up too. Carlos walked out, taking no time in looking at the presents. Cecil snapped himself out of the daze, and began helping Carlos sort the presents. Cecil noticed the stacks growing for Carlos and his parents, plus the other two kids in the family (Dana and Dylan, the only girl and the baby). He started to worry, when Carlos pulled a box out from further back, and handed it directly to Cecil.   
"Th-this is.." He stammered, and checked the label. In golden cursive, which he could barely decode, his name was written. Cecil held onto the present for a long moment before he finally put it down for Carlos to hand him another one, and another, and another. Each one had a single name for who it was from inscribed on it: Santa Claus.  
Santa had finally come and brought him his presents after all these years. Cecil could feel his eyes watering as he took the last present, addressed "from mom and dad."   
He set the present down, and grabbed Carlos in a hug, holding him close. "I... I... I can't... I can't believe.... You... You..." He tried to say through his tears. "You.... Thank you.... Thank you..." He repeated. Carlos smiled, and hugged him back, gently ruffling his hair.   
"No one should be alone on Christmas. C'mon, let's go wake up Dana."  
In only a half an hour, everyone was awake (except Dylan. But if he woke up, he'd probably start screaming, so no one had any problems with him being asleep.) Carlos's mother kept everyone calm as Carlos's father cooked up some pancakes. Cecil couldn't even bear to say anything, as he felt so overwhelmed by the feeling of closeness in that one moment.   
The pancakes were amazing, but they went quickly in order for the kids to get to the presents. Cecil sat by the two adults, watching as Dana opened some of hers. Carlos's father nudged him. "Cecil, do you want to open one of yours?"  
"Uh-um-yes, sir." He said after a moment, and picked up a random box, which had been wrapped in deep red wrapping paper with stars strewn all over it. He slowly eased the paper off, and opened it the rest of the way to reveal--  
A lamp. A simple lava lamp. Carlos bit back a laugh, but Dana giggled. Their mother had to explain what was so funny for Cecil. "The thing is, we've been regifting this one  lamp to each other since before I was even married. We mostly keep it as a joke. I just thought it would be appropriate to include you in the regifting cycle."  
Cecil smiled. "Can I keep it instead?" She nodded in response.   
"And so ends the saga of the lava lamp." Dana joked. Everyone laughed this time. Cecil set his new lamp to the side, and they continued to open their presents.  
At the end of it all, Cecil had gotten a new watch, some games (board games), and a coat that was the same shade of purple as his pajamas. And that was without the candy that had been put into the red and white stocking hung on the fireplace. He looked at it all, and then at everyone else. "Thank you." He said, once again. "For letting me join your family for Christmas."  
"Can you actually give us a list next year? I'm sure it'll be easier to get you stuff from us if you do." Carlos's dad asked. Cecil nodded, smiling.  
"So I can come back next year too?"  
"Of course. So, shall we make some Christmas cookies?"  
"Yeah!" Carlos cheered, and Cecil nodded.  
And so, Cecil's first actual Christmas came and went in only twenty-four hours. He wouldn't give up a single second of it for anything. (Well, maybe some more cookies.)


	3. Seeing Is Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos have known each other for a full year, and their second Christmas together is coming around soon. This time, though, Carlos has plans to stay up a bit later than the last...

"I came over a bit earlier this year," Cecil explained, a bit awkwardly, "because I don't want to miss a thing."  
"Well, you're not alone! I'm gonna-"  
"Going to, Carlos." His father corrected him.  
"Going to wait up for Santa tonight. D'you want to join?"  
"Uh-sure." Cecil smiled. He wasn't entirely sure what Carlos meant, but it sounded like a good idea to him.  
Five minutes later, the two sat by a fireplace, waiting for anything to happen. They had music on, just Christmas carols, but Cecil was more focused on the dark fireplace. He held his legs tight to himself, thinking quietly.  
"Hey, Cecil, have you ever heard The Night Before Christmas?"  
"I don't think I've heard that song."  
"It's not a song, it's a story. You've actually never heard it? Wow. You've had less of a Christmas education than I thought." Carlos answered, quickly. Then he stood, and returned a couple seconds later carrying a thin but broad book. He passed it to Cecil, letting him read it as they waited.

Cecil went through the book quickly, his eyes skimming the pages and his fingers leading his eyes the entire way. His eyes widened as the story developed, and Carlos had to force himself to not laugh at Cecil's expressions of excitement and wonder as he kept reading, his amazement obvious as he kept going. Cecil eventually finished, and looked up at Carlos. "That... That was... uh.... neat." he finished, slightly lamely, and smiled a dorky smile. Carlos returned it.  
"Hey, if you've never read that, you've probably never seen any Christmas movies either... Want to watch one? It'll help us stay up, at least!"  
"Sure. You get to choose which one, I wouldn't know what's a good one." Cecil shrugged, and cleared a spot on the floor to build a fort out of pillows and blankets while they watched the movie. Carlos picked one at random, and stuck it into the DVD player.  
Music began playing after a moment, and Cecil got out some pillows and blankets as the commercials played. His excitement was evident on his face-After all, this WAS his first Christmas movie with Carlos.  
Within minutes, Carlos had joined him in the attempt to build a pillow fort before the movie got too far. They worked together, Cecil holding the pillows upright as Carlos tried to drape the blankets over them. Eventually, they just made a giant nest, and sat down in that to watch the movie.  
The Polar Express began to play, the music much louder now. Dana came out of her room, hearing noises, and blinked. "Carlos... shhh." she gestured with her hand, and Carlos reluctantly turned down the volume by a few tens. Cecil and Carlos remained quiet once Dana left once again, and they settled down to watch the movie.  
Within minutes, Cecil had a comment. He pointed to the girl, and mumbled to Carlos, "Hey, look, it's you." He laughed for a moment afterwards, and Carlos rolled his eyes but laughed with him.  
"If that's me, then who're you? Oh, and Dana, of course." After a couple more seconds, the boy in the glasses popped up. Carlos pointed to him. "Dana." he joked, smiling. Cecil laughed, and the two boys remained quiet for a long moment until another boy showed up on screen, a scrawny boy with striped pajamas. "Hey, Cecil, he even has your sense of style." Carlos pointed at him. Cecil really laughed at that one, and continued on watching.  
The plot developed, and the revelation that Billy hadn't been visited by Santa either hit Cecil hard. He wasn't alone. He wasn't the only one who Santa had missed every year. And just like Billy, Cecil had been pulled out of that situation by a friend with a smile and a positive attitude, and he hadn't regretted it since. Cecil began to lean slightly on Carlos, and continued to watch the movie as his eyelids drooped shut. Finally, it was over. It seemed to be too soon for Cecil. He turned to the clock, which read midnight. He turned to Carlos.  
"Have you ever noticed your hair looks like a pillow?"  
"No, not really.... Merry Christmas, Cecil."  
"Merry Christmas, Carlos." Cecil mumbled, just before drifting off to sleep in the little nest they had built. In the morning, he awoke to a candy cane in his hand and Carlos asleep in the nest with him. Another merry Christmas morning. 


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil's been friends with Carlos for about three years now, and it's their forth Christmas together. After about four hours of playing in the snow, they have to go home eventually, and they do so to a nice fire and a cup each of hot chocolate. And yes, cuddling does happen.

"Come on, Ceec!" Carlos yelled, then ducked behind his own snow fort. "Just throw the snowball!"  
Cecil waited another moment before throwing it as hard as he could and then falling back behind his fort. His teeth chattered together quietly as his whole body shivered slightly. "C-Carlos, can we g-g-go back ins-s-side?" He asked, and Carlos went up for a second.   
Cecil threw another snowball just as he came up, hitting Carlos square in the face. Carlos swept the snow off with a gloved hand, and he laughed. "Okay, Cecil. Let's go. Mom said she'd make us some hot chocolate!" Cecil cheered.  
"Race ya!" He called out, and started to trample his way through the snow back towards Carlos's house. Carlos followed, taking the path Dana had taken when she left earlier.  
Cecil arrived first, having started running first. He collapsed against the door after skidding on the icy driveway, and was promptly ran into by Carlos, who had also slid. After a moment, Cecil grinned. "I won." He said, and moved to the side to open the door. Carlos walked in first, and Cecil followed, shutting the door behind them.  
"Hey, mom, we're home!" Carlos called out. "Can we have the hot chocolate now?"  
"You have to wait a bit, Carlos. I have to get the water back to a boil. Or you can just have lukewarm chocolate."  
"It's alright, Mom." Cecil smiled. "We can wait." He started to shed layers, taking off his boots, snow pants, coat, and gloves before walking into the carpeted living room. Carlos did the same, and sat down by the crackling fireplace nearby Dana. Cecil sat down beside him, sticking out his pulsating hands to the fire to be warmed. Carlos leaned on Cecil slightly, and Cecil did the same, supporting each other.  
Finally, the hot chocolate was ready, and Cecil stood up to get it. Carlos nearly fell over, but got back upright after a moment. Cecil returned and handed him the cups, grabbing a thick blanket and resting it over the two of them. Then Cecil sat down right next to Carlos, and Carlos handed him a cup.  
"Cheers?" Carlos raised the mug. Cecil tapped his to Carlos's.  
"Cheers." He smiled, taking a sip, and watched the crackling fire once again.


	5. Silver Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a chilly winter day in the fifth grade, Carlos's mother decides to take everyone caroling. Carlos's brother, Dylan, protests. Cecil, however, does not.

"Why do we have to do this?  We didn't do it last year!" Six-year-old Dylan whined. "It's too cold!"  
"Yes, Dylan, we know. Can you please be quiet?" Dana replied, curtly.  
"Dana, it's too cold..." He moaned, and leaned on his mother. "I want to go home." Cecil fell to the back of the group, next to where Carlos kept an eye on everyone. His father had been busy, or more likely making excuses to be somewhere else so he could be without kids and go Christmas shopping. Carlos, therefore, had (sort of) taken on the role of Responsible Child™. Cecil kept looking around at the decorations with a slight smile, pointing out some ofthe more interesting ones to Dana and Carlos, who were already done with Dylan.  
"So, where are we caroling at?" Dana asked, speeding up for a second to catch up with her mother. She turned to everyone, re-counting the four kids once again.  
"I was thinking we could go caroling at Amistad and work our way home."  
"Amistad? Isn't that where that pizza place is?" Cecil asked.  
"Do you mean Big Rico's? It's over on First, and we're not going that far north." she replied. Cecil nodded, and tailed along behind everyone, trying desperately to understand how this was going to work out. He didn't need to worry, though. Carlos's mother's plan was mostly just to walk up and down the street singing carols, because it would be impossible to get Dylan to stand still long enough to sing even one song door-to-door. Cecil didn't mind that. Every second of nearly yelling out lyrics to songs-Jingle Bells, O Christmas Tree, Rudolph, Deck The Halls-was another second of joy and friendship. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a super-early invitation, Cecil comes over before Christmas. Just in time to set up the tree and ornaments with the family. (Takes place in seventh grade.)

"Just come over when you can, okay?" Carlos had said. The words echoed in Cecil's mind as he stood at the door, and knocked twice.  
Carlos answered the door after a minute. He was still in pajamas, and his hair was a tangled mess on his head. He smiled at the sight of Cecil, and Cecil felt his heart skip a beat. /It's just Carlos. I mean, sure, he looks great like this, but..../ he thought, and smiled back.  
"It's great to see you, Ceec. Come in, I need to get ready, so I'll be back in my room, but I'll be out in a minute."  
"In the meantime, we're going to start getting the tree set up. Have you ever seen an artificial tree before it was put together before?" Carlos's father asked. Cecil shook his head. He hadn't, at least, not to his memory.  
"Well, there's a first time for everything." Dana handed him  
a metallic branch with pine needles on it as the actually seen part.  All the sprigs of green were still close to the center. "So, you separate these from the middle bit, and you stick one of the top thingies straight out, so we can hang things on it. Got it?" Dana explained.  
Cecil nodded, and got to work on separating the sprigs and sticking them out as the adults attempted to work on the base of the tree and the wire system. Dana took another branch, and did the same. It was repetitive work, and Cecil's thoughts quickly drifted from the tree to Carlos and how perfect his hair had looked all messed up like that. He set the branch down, and picked up another one as someone put the branch into the slit it belonged in, attaching it to the metal pole that was being used as a trunk.  
He couldn't focus on the branches very well due to the intruding thoughts of Carlos, but at least the job was getting done.  
After about three more branches, Carlos finally came out and joined in, taking a branch for the next row. They sat quietly, working diligently. To break the silence, Dana turned on a radio for some music. "Oh ho, the mistletoe  
hung where you can see;" a voice sang. Carlos joined in after a moment. "Somebody waits for you; kiss her once for me. Have a holly jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear; oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year."  
Cecil grinned, and hummed along after he got the tune of the song.   
The branches seemed to appear on the pole quicker now, turning it into an actual tree rather than hunks of metal and green needles. Finally, Carlos's father set the top on. "There. So, what lights are we going to use this ye-"  
"The Santa ones!" Dylan interrupted.   
"I'd like the stars." Carlos added.  
"How about the multi-colored lights?" Dana suggested. Cecil just smiled.  
"Alright. We can get all those on. Let's get them untangled."  
After about twenty minutes of wrestling with the cords and irritation with the lights not working, the lights were finally up, followed by the tinsel. The tree was coming together, piece by piece. Cecil couldn't help but notice Carlos's enthusiasm and his smile, that perfect smile--No. Whatever those weird thoughts were, Cecil had to stop thinking them. That was Carlos, and they were friends. He couldn't tear that apart just because of weird feelings.   
The decorating continued, until finally it was over. They all stepped back, and they turned on the tree. It was just as beautiful as the first time. And yet, somehow, Cecil knew that it wasn't as beautiful as Carlos.


	7. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos have celebrated Christmas together since first grade. But in the eighth grade, seven years later, Cecil starts to have some other feelings about Carlos. He eyes the mistletoe, but it's unlikely that he'll find a time when Carlos is under any. Also, a walk in the snow with a close conversation.

It wasn't the first time Cecil had seen the mistletoe Dana had hung up everywhere, nor the first time he had seen someone ducking around it. Carlos hadn't been seen below a single one he could avoid since the minute he had noticed them. Being near highschool age, both Cecil and Carlos understood what being under one of those meant.  
Cecil had a bit of hope that just once, Carlos would let his guard down and stand under one for longer than a fraction of a second. At least, long enough for Cecil to join him, and perhaps have a small kiss. It was unlikely, of course, but Cecil knew that this was what he needed the most for Christmas.  
Cecil sat down to wait for Carlos under an empty space, playing a game he had received the year before for Christmas. He didn't have a clue how to explain his feelings towards Carlos to him-But maybe Carlos would understand too? Cecil was uneasy about that. He glanced up, then back down. Carlos wasn't home. He had been out shopping for Christmas presents since morning. Cecil sighed, and continued to wait.  
Carlos returned within a half hour. Cecil felt his heart racing at the sight of Carlos in a thick white coat, snowflakes dotting his dark hair. He was carrying a few bags, which he dropped on the ground. Cecil grinned, and walked over. Carlos smiled back.  
"Hey, Ceec." he greeted him.  
"Hi, Carlos." Cecil answered. "Hey, d'you think we could go on a walk later? Just enjoy the weather, you know?"  
"Sure." Carlos grinned. "I'll just get the rest of the stuff for Dad first."  
After another fifteen minutes, the two were outside in the snow, walking alongside the street.  
"...Have you ever thought about who you want to date?" Cecil asked, slightly awkwardly. There were a few crunching footsteps through snow before Carlos shot back an answer.  
"Well... Not really that much. You?"  
"Same." Cecil said, a bit too quickly. "Have any hopes for Christmas gifts?"  
"You've heard me rattle off the list enough times, Ceec." Carlos grinned. Cecil's heart skipped a beat at the sight.  
"Yeah, you're right. Sure looks nice out here..." he tried to start a lasting conversation for the third time. The gentle snowfall danced before them as they neared the halfway hill, where they had first met. "With all this snow. The white looks amazing."  
Carlos nodded his agreement. "Yeah. And the snowflakes getting stuck everywhere, it's like magic in the air." he added. Cecil grinned, but didn't point out the rhyme. He stuck his tongue out, attempting to catch a snowflake. Then it was Carlos's turn to laugh and smile.  
After a while longer of being outside, they finally returned home. They paused a second outside the door, and Cecil glanced upright. He took Carlos's arm to stop him from entering the now open door. "Carlos, there's a mistletoe. A-and whenever you're under the mistletoe with someone, you're sup-"  
"Ceec, let's skip the part we already know." Carlos interrupted, and gently kissed Cecil on the lips. Carlos's lips were chapped by the cold, and tasted faintly of-Was that oranges? Cecil couldn't tell. Cecil shut his eyes for a moment, listening only the noises of their breathing as they continued the kiss for a bit longer than just a friendly kiss.  
"Can you boys shut the door? Theres a terrible draft in here." Dana yelled from inside. Carlos took a moment to leave the kiss, shut the door, and return to holding Cecil's hands.  
"You're a bit obvious to tell who you have a crush on, Ceec." he joked. "Luckily for me, the person I have a crush on returned that."  
"And you have a crush on wh-mmph!" Cecil was easily silenced by a quick peck on the lips, to which he blushed as red as a tomato.  
"Isn't it obvious? You."


	8. Here Comes Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil has known about Carlos's crush for a year. Neither of them have ever had the courage to bring up the one kiss they had, not even after a year. A Secret Santa exchange comes around, and Cecil's got the best name of the lot: Carlos.

"Now, everyone, we're going to pull names out of this hat in an order generated by this site. Remember your number, everyone!" The teacher called out. Cecil hardly focused, his mind already wandering from the Secret Santa exchange to 'what if Carlos gets my name? How great would that be, he knows me so well...' He smiled, laying his head on his hand. 'And Carlos giving me an actual request for a date as a present... How perfect would that-'  
"Cecil, are you coming up sometime today?" A voice broke in, and he blinked. Everyone seemed to be staring. He was the last person, apparently. Cecil stumbled up front, and picked up the final slip of paper. He waited until he got back to his seat to unfold it,  and had to bite his hand to keep from crying out in excitement.   
Carlos's name sat in his other hand. It was written in the teacher's handwriting. Beneath it was a suggestion for a gift-Carlos had put "books?" No one had yet noticed Cecil's reaction, so he stuffed the slip into his pocket. The bell rang as he did so, signalling the end of the second to last week before break.  
Carlos walked over. "See you on Monday, Ceec." he grinned, and continued on his way. Cecil couldn't help but smile at Carlos as he left, and he began to come up with a plan.  
The next week seemed to drag on as Cecil got together what he needed and put it together, wrapping the book in some extra wrapping paper he found left over from last year, and he shoved it into his bag, clutching it tightly.  
The day went even slower than the rest of the week. Everyone had their eyes on the clock, waiting for the last class to get to exchange presents at last. Cecil nearly vibrated with excitement, daydreaming of Carlos's face when he saw the present.  
Finally, it came, and Cecil set the present for Carlos with all the others. He sat back down in his seat, and waited for Carlos to come in. Carlos was nearly late, as always. In his hand he held a box, wrapped in green paper and with a red bow. He sat down, and grinned, waiting for the bell, just as Cecil was. It rang, and every kid sat down, still talking as the teacher entered. She grinned. "Alright, so, we're going to be opening the presents now. Don't swarm the tree, have fun." She told them. A brief silence lingered before the stampede started. Cecil tried to get up there to find his own. Carlos just waited at his seat. The sound of tearing paper filled the air, and Cecil still couldn't get close enough to see where his was. He eventually ducked in, and grabbed Carlos's and one which he couldn't see the tag of. He found it, and sighed; this was Steve Carlsberg's gift. He put it back, and tried again, grabbing his own this time. He walked to Carlos, and set his on the desk. "Merry Christmas, Carlos." Cecil said, sitting in the desk beside Carlos and turning to face him.   
Carlos waited for Cecil to open his gift (a gift card, nothing special) before he opened his own. When he did so, he grinned. A new sci-fi book, something he had wanted to read for a while. He opened the cover, and a piece of paper fell out. Cecil picked it up, and handed it to Carlos.  
Carlos started to read, and smiled. Cecil smiled back, partially worried. 'It's just asking him out. It's just that. It's going to be okay. It's okay. Calm down, Cecil.' He reminded himself.  
"So... Yes or no?" He asked once Carlos was finished reading.   
Carlos grinned. "You know my answer." A brief pause followed. "Yes. Definitely yes."


	9. Rockin' On Top Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last year, in the ninth grade, Cecil and Carlos finally got together after knowing about each other having a crush on the other for a full year. It's a Christmas miracle. In tenth grade, There's a Christmas dance, and of course Carlos invites his boyfriend.

"It's just a dance. It's just a dance. It's just a dance. Why am I so nervous if it's just a dance?" Cecil asked Dana, adjusting his tie for about the eightieth time. His shirt was already slightly sweaty, and he was pale with worry. "I just-I guess I still can't believe Carlos asked-"  
"You're dating, Cecil, of course he asked. What kind of boyfriend wouldn't go to the dance with their partner?"  
"I don't know, I just thought that maybe he would find someone e-" He stopped, seeing Carlos's new suit. His boyfriend looked perfect, especially since he had put on a formal lab coat (Such a thing apparently exists) over the top of it. In a moment, everything was made better just at the sight of Carlos.  
Carlos smiled. "You look amazing, Ceec." he said, and gently kissed him. Cecil smiled back.  
"Nowhere near as amazing as you, Carlos. You ready?"  
"As I'll ever be." Together they hopped into Carlos's dad's car, sitting together in the back seat. Cecil nearly vibrated with excitement. "This is going to be great." Carlos grinned. Cecil didn't have the same amount of conviction, but he still nodded.  
Within ten minutes of arrival, Cecil was already just sitting at a table with a glass of water, trying to stop his head from pounding thanks to the far-too-loud music. Carlos sat down beside him after a moment, and looked at him. "Music too loud?" Carlos asked, nearly shouting to be heard. Cecil nodded. Carlos took his hand, and led him outside, where the music was barely audible.   
Cecil took a deep breath in the cool night air, gazing up at the clear sky and the stars above. They shone gently down on Carlos and Cecil, the light of the streetlights illuminating them much more than the stars. The snow on the ground sparkled slightly, still remaining from the last snowfall.   
After he put his phone on to a radio and began to play some music, Carlos stuck out a hand to Cecil. "May I have this dance?"  
"There's not a reason you can't." Cecil answered, taking the hand. They drew together. Carlos shut his eyes for a second before he began to lead with a single step.  
They started unsteadily, slowly, uncertainly, until finally Carlos gathered the courage to attempt to spin Cecil to the music from the tiny speaker. Cecil followed the spin, and they finally got the hang of dancing. They made things up as they went, but through the nine years they had known each other, they had gotten to know each other well enough that they could predict the other's next move and move to follow it. Cecil found himself looking at Carlos and not his own two feet.  
The song was over much too fast for Cecil's liking, and the dance with it. Carlos blushed slightly when Cecil smiled, and Carlos finally asked "Same thing another time? Maybe... After we learn how to dance better?"  
Cecil chuckled slightly, and kissed Carlos on the cheek. "Of course."


	10. White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil was going to go Christmas shopping, but he's stopped by the weather. (IIIII'M DREAMING OF A WHIIITE CHRISTMAS-) or rather, the "sky feelings." (There. No music.) He and his boyfriend/roommate, Carlos, are snowed in, and he still doesn't have a present for Carlos.

"I'm going out, Carlos!" Cecil called, puling on his coat. He reached to unlock the door. Cecil tried to open the door, and was met with only white, stretching up past the top of the door. He sighed, and shut the door. "Never mind. The snow's too high." He shut the door. Carlos sighed, and walked over.  
"What, Ceec, is it up to your kn-HOLY FRICK THAT IS A LOT OF SNOW." He stopped, staring up at the snow that had blocked the entire door.  
"The snow's too high." Cecil repeated. Carlos nodded.  
"Yep. Looks like we're stuck here for today." He sighed.  
"Dang it. I was going to get some shopping done, too." Cecil muttered. "And tomorrow's Christmas, too..."  
"Hey. If you haven't gotten a present for me, it's fine. I still haven't gotten one for you either. School, you know..."  
"Yeah. Okay. So... What do we do?" Cecil asked.  
"Well. There's always board games. Want to play... Uh... I don't know... Monopoly or something?"  
"Couples don't survive Monopoly, Carlos. How about Parcheesi? I call blue."  
"Red's mine, then."  
Within minutes, they were sitting down, playing the game, chatting.   
The day passed quickly as they changed games repeatedly, Carlos winning at more skill based games and Cecil getting lucky more often than Carlos. A tiebreaker was needed, and they were running out. Cecil picked up Monopoly, the final game.  
"Whatever happens in this game, it's not what I mean to say. I'm sorry if I get too into it. Good luck, Cecil." Carlos said, seriously. Then he cracked a smile, laughing slightly. "This is gonna be serious."  
The game began. The game carried on for hours. Neither won. Cecil fell asleep on Carlos's shoulder halfway through. The game never ended.  
Instead, they just left it as a tie. Neither really cared. As long as they were together, it was fine.


	11. Spirit Of The Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil have been dating since they were freshmen in highschool. They're now both out of college, and celebrating Christmas together once again. Carlos receives an odd present, and Cecil is unsure of how to react.

"Come on, Cecil, it's Christmas!" Carlos said, his voice full of youthful enthusiasm. Cecil opened a tired eye, and slowly got up. Carlos was already fully dressed, and beyond excited. Cecil rolled out of bed,  landing on the floor with a loud "thud."  
Carlos took his hand, pulling him out into the main room of their apartment, where the tree was yet again lit up and glowing majestically. Cecil paused for a moment to look at it. There were fewer presents under the tree, just from the two of them to each other.   
Carlos picked up one and handed it to Cecil, then picked up one for himself. He sat down, and waited for Cecil to open his. Cecil sat down beside him, opening it slowly.  
A new headset, one with a functioning microphone. Cecil had broken his last pair on accident in a long story which will not be told here, but includes squirrels and outside face timing with Dana.  Carlos opened his right afterwards, revealing a new book.   
That was it for presents Cecil had bought for Carlos and that Carlos had bought for Cecil, but as Cecil stood, Carlos took his arm. Carlos smiled slightly, and pulled out another present. It was simply labeled "To Carlos, from Santa."  
Cecil cocked an eyebrow, slightly confused, but he sat back down. Carlos opened the present, revealing a box. His grin only widened. "It's just what I need."  
"...Carlos, is something going o-" Cecil stopped when Carlos got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring.   
"Cecil, it seems that Santa's kept us together for-What, fifteen years?-and I decided to ask for one of these just so I could ask you this. Cecil Gershwin Palmer, will you marry me?"  
Cecil felt water in his eyes as he nodded, trying to speak. He was speechless yet again. "Carlos, I... I would love you. I mean, I would love to. I mean.... Uh... Neat!" He stammered, and then smacked his head against his palm. Carlos laughed slightly, and helped Cecil put the ring on.   
"Merry Christmas, Ceec."  
"Merry Christmas, Carlos."


	12. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since Cecil and Carlos were married. They adopted a child. Things happened. And now, we're to the now.

"Daaad, stop joking around!" Noah rolled his eyes. Cecil grinned.   
"Come on, I think we've earned a couple dad jokes."  
"Santa won't bring you presents if you're bad, and your jokes are."  
"That escalated quickly." Carlos smiled, and sat by the tree. "Come on, you two. It's time for for presents."  
"Presents!" Noah cheered, and flopped on the ground between his two fathers. He snatched a present, and passed it to Cecil. Then he handed another one to Carlos, and grabbed a few for himself. Noah grabbed one of his own, and tore into the wrapping as he moved slightly away from his parents. The two moved closer to each other, and Carlos wrapped an arm around Cecil as Noah tore into his gifts.  
Noah eventually finished, and Cecil opened some before letting Carlos do so. The gifts were gone quickly. Noah hugged his parents tight. "Thanks Dad. Thanks Science-Dad. Merry Christmas!" He grinned, and ran off to go play with one of his presents. Carlos gently kissed Cecil's cheek.  
"Merry Christmas, Ceec."  
"Merry Christmas, Carlos." Cecil smiled, gently resting his head on Carlos's shoulder. They sat there like that for a while, until Noah's voice got them running.  
"Dad! Science-Dad! It's working!"


End file.
